This disclosure relates generally to linear actuators, and specifically to linear actuators for use in robotic welding and other mechanized programmable tool applications. In particular, the disclosure relates to thrust components for linear actuators, including, but not limited to, increased strength, high stiffness thrust actuators and bearing assemblies configured for improved positional accuracy. Applications include resistance welding systems and other electromechanically actuated tools.
Industrial robots utilize a wide variety of different actuator technologies, in order to automate manufacturing processes including robot welding, injection molding, fixture clamping, packaging, assembly, surface coating, inspection, product testing, and other high-volume and precision production environments where speed, accuracy, machine endurance and service life are important cost and engineering factors. In welding applications, for example, robotic actuators may be used to position the welding gun with respect to a workpiece, and a linear actuator may be used to position the electrodes, for example in a short-stroke clamping operation for arc, spot or resistance welding, projection welding, and friction stir welding. Linear actuators are also used in a wide range of other programmable tool applications, including robotic, pedestal, and fixture-type operations.
Across these applications, actuator strength and weight considerations are design factors, particularly as related to operating speed and positioning accuracy. More specifically, there is a need for improved linear actuator configurations that can provide increased strength and positioning accuracy, with reduced actuator deflection and tool displacement, and without unduly increasing total tooling size, weight and cost.